The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for improving distributed acoustic sensing techniques.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In a distributed acoustic sensing system, optical fibers are leveraged to measure dynamic strain, motion, and/or sound by measuring disturbances to light transmitted through them. For example, a distributed acoustic sensing system may generate light from a laser source, transmit the light through a fiber-optic cable (e.g., fiber cable), and sense disturbances to the back-scattered light from various points along the fiber-optic cable. The sensed disturbances may be analyzed by a computing device of the distributed acoustic sensing system and used to determine amounts motion associated with the physical path the light was transmitted through (e.g., the physical path through which the fiber-optic cable is located within, such as ground, air, water, or the like) relative to a baseline motion. Distributed acoustic sensing systems are typically large, bulky, and expensive pieces of equipment.